


A leghosszabb randevú

by Kcsr



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok!Ezúttal egy rövidebb beszélgetésszerű storyt hoztam el nektek a child's play széria két ismert tagja között.Jó szórakozást kívánok mindenkinek hozzá!
Relationships: Andy Barclay & Chucky | Charles Lee Ray, Andy Barclay/Chucky | Charles Lee Ray
Kudos: 2





	A leghosszabb randevú

Az idők mindig változnak.  
A korkülönbségek pedig különösek tudnak lenni. Andy mostanában sokszor gondol vissza a gyerekkorára. Egy bizonyos gondolat pedig kifejezetten zavaró ezzel kapcsolatban. Nehezen ugyan de érthető okból már nem tudna anélkül a bizonyos személy nélkül élni. Életének legfontosabb szakaszait vele kényszerült átélnie leginkább túlélnie. Ez egy nagyon furcsa kapcsolat de nem tagadható.  
A napok átlagosak de nem mondhatóak unalmasnak. Chucky mindig más történetet mesél a távollétében történt családi és egyéb dolgokról. Talán ezek nagyrészt felháborítónak és kellemetlenek mégis érdekesek valamilyen szinten.  
Andy nem sűrűn beszél de ezúttal egy eléggé egyenes kérdést intézett beszélgetőpartneréhez.  
\- Milyen voltam kicsinek?  
A kérdés hallatán még a levágott fej megmaradt kevésbé sértett részeinek mimikái is kifejezték az értetlenséget.  
\- Ezt miért épp tőlem kérdezed úgy tudtam már kiengedték a muterod a gyogykóból.  
A feszültség kellemetlenségét hosszas sóhajok követték amellyek egyértelműen a csalódottságot szimborizálták.  
A hosszú csöndet végül a várt válasz törte meg.  
\- Átlagos 6 éves kis szaros voltál....mindig is utáltam a gyerekeket még a sajátjaimhoz sem értettem.   
Bár a válasz részben kielégítő a kérdező mégsem szándékozza félbehagyni a diskurzust.   
\- Milyen volt a fiad?   
A kérdés dühítő és egyben idegesítőnek hat de a türelem még kitart valamennyire.   
\- Ki nem szarja le?   
Andy ezúttal nem szorult további beszédre. Egy pillantással is el tudta érni amit akart. Mély sóhaj hallatszott ezúttal a fogvatartott felől.   
\- Glen, rusnya gyerek volt. Nem örökölt tőlem semmit sem Tifftől. Visszagondolva idegesítő volt és talán... Túlságosan hasonlított rád.   
Az elhangzott mondatok meglepőek és további kérdéseket eredményeznek.  
\- Hé...   
Chucky flegma morgással jelzett vissza.   
\- Mi vagyok neked?   
A megmaradt szemöldök zavarodottan húzódott össze.   
\- Mi a faszért lettél ilyen érzelgős?   
Andy nem sokat gondolkodott a visszavágáson.  
\- ÉN NEM! mondtam már hogy csak kíváncsi vagyok.   
Chucky beadva nemlétező derekát nyöszörgést bocsátott ki.   
\- Jah meg füves. Egyébként meg nem godolkoztam még rajta...végtére is egy befejezetlen mellékszál vagy az életemben.  
\- Megtisztelő - a gúnyos hangsúly fokozza a feszültséget.   
Egy ismerős mégis halk nevetés hallik, mellyet furcsa mondatok követnek.   
\- "Randim van egy 6 éves kisfiúval"   
A bágyadt sóhajok teljesen betöltik a fegyverekkel teletömött szobát.   
\- Bassza meg túl hosszú ez a randi.


End file.
